Inuyasha Say Sit?
by Uka-Sama
Summary: if some one wrote this srri my own version plz R


"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy! SIT BOY!" The girl screamed with all she can. "Inuyasha how could you!"  
"Kagome it was an accident." He shot back up. "Inuyasha look my new pen is now broken. You popped the ink out!"  
Kagome said showing him what he had done. "Damnit Kagome if you only knew how this felt!"Inuyasha left to see Keade. "Hey old hag can you make another one of these neckless' again."  
"Yes ye can. But what do ye need it for."  
"For uhhh Kouga!"  
"Ok."  
After awhile Inuyasha went to Kagome holding the neckless behind him. "Kagome?"  
"What?"  
Kagome was sitting under the God Tree. "I wanted to say sorry to you but you would still be mad. So here." He came closer to her and put the neckless around her neck. "O wow Inuyasha it so beautiful, where did you get it?"  
"Oh uhhh a friend of mine!"  
"Oh Thank You. You truly a great-"  
"SIT!"  
With that one word Kagome face met the ground. "Owwww."  
"Hey Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "N-No." As soon as Inuyasha helped her (pretending to care.) and letting her go so she can stand up she fainted and fell. Her head was red and bleeding all over the place. "Kagome!"(Now he's caring.)  
"Kagome wake up!"  
He picked her up bridal style and zoomed off. 'Damnit I'm so stupid. Even one sit commend can kill her. She's a human she can easily die by this. This is why I HATE revenge.' He ran faster until he reached his old home. It was a small hut with two floors. He laded Kagome down. He still had a few things in there from a long time ago. He put a wet rag on her head so the blood would stop coming. 'Kagome please. Please don't die on me!' He prayed to himself.

Can't move.

Days passed by. Inuyasha was still in his home with Kagome. He hadn't left her at all. He hadn't ate drink or do nothing. She was only been breathing, toss and turning. Everyday Inuyasha's hope has been going down. 'Inuyasha I can't move wake me up!'  
This time she could move her hand up. Her hand was up and straight. Inuyasha turned around to check on her and saw her hand up. "Kagome?"  
"Inuyasha w-ake me u-up..."  
"Kagome how?"  
"Shot m-me with m-y arrow."  
Her hand went down. "Her arrow?"  
Inuyasha already had her stuff with him too. He took it and got ready. 'This the last arrow.' He aimed at her heart. "I'm sorry Kagome."  
He shot the arrow at her. 'This is gonna hurt. When it hit her white lights came up. She started to scream. "Ahhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Kagome!" He went into the lights and embraced Kagome. "Inuyasha I was so scared!"  
The light goes away. So as the air does. "Kagome shhh its ok. I'm here for you its alright."  
She jumped on his lap sobbing into his chest. "Kagome. Its alright."  
"Inuyasha I- I'm sorry."  
"For what."  
"For sitting you so much I deserved it."  
"No you don't Kagome this is the reason why I hate revenge. Kagome I still can't believe I actually did that to you. Kagome I would do it to Miroku, Sango, and even Shippou! But you I couldn't. I didn't know why I did it. I think it was because I got tired of it and wanted you to feel how it felt. But I forgot that your a human."  
He looked at her. She looked like she was confused. "Kagome what I'm trying to say is that I can't hurt you I wouldn't even dare for the shikon jewel. I care for you too much. And if your not here I have no one to watch over it gets boring. I need you Kagome."  
"Inuyasha...I need you too. All the time."  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you be with me all the time? Not like by my side thing you talk about. Like having you more than a friend?"  
"Inuyasha? Are you asking me out?"  
"Y-Yea. S-So wanna go out with me?"  
"Yes! YES! YES INUYASHA YES!"  
"Kagome!" He gave her a hug. He pulled away and looked at the two chocolate ovals. She looked at two Honey ovals. He twisted his head and kissed her. He kissed for awhile. The lips were moving right to left, right to left, and it went on. Her hands went around his neck. He gave her a long passionate kiss. He was rubbing her back with his smooth hands. (FYI kagome was wearing a shirt that only reaches under her breast.) It was like he had lotion on them. 'Inuyasha I love you!' 'Kagome don't want to ever let go of your lips.' But he had to. They finally pulled away after a total of 15 minute kiss. They were both panting. "Inuyasha you don't know how much I'm in love with you!" "I will soon."  
He stripped her and she stripped him. They made love all night they stop a few hours after dawn came. (Like about 6 or 7 am.)"Kagome I think we need to stop you're heart is pounding fast and hard."  
'Its like I can see it moving!' He thought. "But...I don't wanna...wait for...a ...next time... I wanna do it all day!"  
"No I promise you tonight my little hentai."  
She smiled and got up and dressed herself. They were holding hands they way back. "Inuyasha. The hut that we were in who's was it"  
"It was mine."  
"Oh ok."  
They live happily for the rest of their lives.

If someone wrote this story already well I wanted my own version. Srri couldn't help it. 


End file.
